Adventures in Parenting
by JenLea
Summary: COMPLETE Randy and Trish have just had their first baby together. Following them through the crucial first weeks, they deal with diapers, colic and for Trish, a step daughter who can't stand her among other things.
1. Introducing Baby

Adventures in Parenting

_Introducing Baby_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"Alright, Trish. Big push!" the doctor urged. Grabbing Randy's hand, she braced herself and pushed with all her strength. She had been in labor for thirty-two hours and she was miserable. "I see the head. We have a full head of hair!"

"Baby, you're doing fine!"Randy Orton murmured, rubbing her back. He had been through this before with his ex-wife. He didn't remember it taking this long with her though. "I love you,"

"Big push, one more," the doctor said. Screaming, she gave a final push. The pain filled her. "It's a..." The doctor gently pried the baby's legs apart. "GIRL!" The baby let out a loud wail.

"We have a daughter!" Trish exclaimed, watching the baby be placed on her chest. "Hello, Princess," She gently caressed the baby's cheek. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is. What should we name her?" he asked, amazed by his new daughter. Trish sighed. There was only one girl's name she had loved.

"What about Avery Lola?" she suggested. Randy looked from his wife to his newborn daughter and back. Avery Lola had a definite ring to it.

"Hello, Avery Lola Orton," he murmured.

"Does Daddy want to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked. Randy nodded slowly. The nurse handed him a pair of curved scissors. Gently, Randy cut the umbilical cord, where he was instructed to. Then, the baby was taken over to the scale.

"Five minute apgar is a ten. One minute apgar was a ten. She's a perfect ten!" the doctor exclaimed. Randy wandered over to the scales. He couldn't believe he was a father again. She was a beautiful baby.

Seven years prior, his e-girlfriend had given birth to a baby girl. Lynsey Rain was his pride and joy, but he couldn't stand his ex, Stacy. She had been unable to cope with Lynsey and had left for three months. By the time she came back, 'ready for motherhood', he had met Trish, who had helped him with his young daughter. Unable to allow another woman to care for her child full time, Stacy had taken the child back and had developed an instant dislike of Trish. She had also demanded a divorce. Lynsey had been eighteen months old. Now, the young girl lived with him and Trish every other month.

"Trish, are you up to visitors?" Randy asked. The baby had been cleaned up. Trish had been cleaned up. Now, he wanted to waste no time in introducing Lynsey to the new baby.

"Fine," she grumbled. A nurse walked in, checking Trish's chart. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"It says here that you want to breastfeed after birth as soon as possible. Want to try?" she asked. Trish nodded. The nurse picked up the baby. "Lower one side of your gown," Trish silently lowered one side of her hospital gown. "Good. Hold the baby to your breast." Trish took Avery in her arms, and held the child to her breast. "Tickle her gums with your nipple," Feeling rather strange, Trish did as she was told. "Good, is she sucking?" Trish nodded. This wasn't so hard. "You're one of the lucky ones. A lot of women have trouble the first time they try and breastfeed," Randy hung up and turned to Trish.

"Lynsey will be here in half an hour," he said. She rolled her eyes. Randy had no clue how much Lynsey hated her. The little girl acted sweet and kind when Randy was around. The second he left, she turned into a holy terror. She accused Trish of getting in the way of her parents getting back together. She refused to listen. One incident stuck out in Trish's mind.

Trish had been six months pregnant. Lynsey had refused to wear shoes outside. Trish had picked up the screaming child, and forcibly put shoes on her. Then, the child had kicked her in the stomach, knowing her stepmother was pregnant.

It wasn't that Trish was a bad stepmother. In fact, she treated the child as her own. Lynsey just hated her.

She didn't need this stress, while she was trying to recover from a difficult labor and birth. Hopefully, Lynsey would warm up to Avery better than she had warmed up to Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just another weird idea from the mind of JenLea. It came as I was reading a step-parenting message board. It will get better. Just to put on the record, I realize not every stepchild hates their stepparent. It just seemed like the posts I read on the message board dealt with children who hated their stepparents.

Hope you enjoyed it!

JenLea


	2. Lynsey, meet Avery

Adventures in Parenting

_Lynsey, Meet Avery_

Disclaimer: I own no one except Lynsey and Avery!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish was exhausted. She had been through an intense thirty-two hour labor. She had managed to nurse her daughter for the first time. Now, all she wanted was to sleep.

Unfortunately, Trish didn't trust Lynsey with the baby. That meant the entire time her stepdaughter was there, she had to stay awake and watch her. After all the hell Lynsey put her through, she refused to trust the girl with her baby.

"Don't tell me Stacy's coming in," Trish murmured, half asleep. Randy shook his head. He respected his wife's feelings about his ex.

"No, I'm meeting them down in the lobby. You can sleep. I'll just show Lynsey the baby and take her back to Stacy," he explained. Trish shook her head.

"I'm fine," she muttered, yawning.

Lynsey bounded in ten minutes later. Trish could barely keep her eyes open. Avery was sleeping peacefully. Randy was behind her.

"Lynsey, meet your sister, Avery Lola," he said, picking up the baby. Lynsey glanced down at the baby. Then, she screeched, waking Trish and causing Avery to screech. "Why did you do that to the baby?" He handed Avery to Trish.

" 'Cause I wanted to see what would happen," she replied. Trish rolled her eyes.

"You can't do that. When you screech, it hurts her ears. She's little," Randy said. "Sweetie, she's only an hour old," Lynsey nodded solemnly.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Trish's eyes widened. After the little screeching incident, she was worried about what Lynsey would try next.

"Not right now. She's too little," Trish replied, looking at Randy. He seemed to understand.

"Can I get you a drink, Lynsey?" Randy asked, glancing towards the door. The girl nodded. "Be right back. Listen to Trish,"

"Relax, Avery. You're okay," Trish murmured. "Lynsey, do you want to get a closer look at your sister?" This was against her better judgement but she knew with Randy right down the hall hopefully, Lynsey wouldn't be up to her normal tricks.

"What's her name?" Lynsey asked, cautiously peering at the baby. Trish sighed, trying to remain patient. Hadn't Randy just told her?

"Avery Lola Orton," Trish replied. Lynsey's cheeks grew bright red. Trish recognized the look, and prepared to shield her baby. That look meant Lynsey was going to go on one of her infamous tirades.

"That's my name!" she wailed. Then, she reached out and attempted to pinch the baby. Her fingers barely grazed Avery's arm and the baby began to wail. Randy ran in.

"What's going on?" he asked, over Lynsey's screaming and Avery's wailing. Trish struggled to keep her temper.

"She didn't like the baby having her last name, so, she attempted to pinch Avery," Trish said. Her eyes were blood shot and she was cranky.

"Lynsey, is that true?" Randy asked, wanting to see what his daughter had to say. The girl shook her head.

"My fingers slipped." she said. Randy looked at Trish. She shot him an annoyed look. Wasn't it obvious she was lying?

"Come on. I think Mommy's waiting downstairs," Randy said, sensing he should get Lynsey away from Trish. Trish glanced down at Avery. The newborn was wailing furiously.

"She's gone, Princess. She won't hurt you again. Mommy promises." Trish murmured, trying to contain her anger. "No more tears, Avery,"

Randy came back. He seemed angry. Trish looked at him. Why was he so furious?

"What happened?" she asked. He sighed, sitting beside the bed.

"I saw Lynsey pinch her. I told Stacy and you know what she had the nerve to tell me?" he asked, clenching his fists. Trish gave him her full attention.

"What?" she asked, gently rocking the baby. He sighed.

"She said that's what I get for having a baby, sibling rivalry. It gets better. Guess whose month starts on the day we're bringing Avery home?" he asked. Trish groaned. She couldn't deal with Lynsey while she was trying to recover from childbirth. "I know she's my daughter and I love her to death, but I don't know what gets into her head half the time."

"I can't have her hurting Avery." Trish said. "When I married you, I vowed to love you. I vowed to treat Lynsey like my own. I won't have her hurting the baby, though"

"Deal," Randy said, seeing her point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 is complete! In answer to a question, I read parenting message boards whenever I get bored. Hope you enjoyed it!

JenLea


	3. Welcome Home!

Adventures in Parenting

_Welcome Home!_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed, Lynsey kicking the back of her seat. She was glad to be home. The hospital had been too quiet. She was eager to have some control of her life again.

"How's Avery?" she asked, trying to see her daughter. Randy sighed, picking up the carrier out of the carseat holster.

"Fine. Although, she may be due for a feeding soon," he replied. Trish shrugged. There wasn't a problem with that. She actually loved feeding her daughter, because it was a good time to bond.

"Are any of those gifts for me?" Lynsey asked, watching Randy unload wrapped boxes. "Are they, Daddy?"

"Sorry, Sweetie. They're for Avery," he murmured. She crossed her arms and pouted. She walked over to Trish, who was holding Avery in her carrier.

"I know you think you're all that, but this is still my house," she said, glancing at Avery. Trish exchanged looks with Randy. Was she talking to the baby? Why was she talking to the baby? Did they have to worry about Avery being left around Lynsey?

Avery began to snuffle with soft cries. Randy handed Trish the key and they walked inside. Avery began to wail louder.

"Hush, Princess. You're going to eat. I promise," Trish murmured, stepping inside. Immediately, she crashed on the couch. She lifted her shirt and undid the flap on her nursing bra. Then, she picked up the baby and held her to her breast. Soon, the baby latched on and Trish was able to relax.

"Daddy, what's SHE doing?" Lynsey asked, watching Trish nurse. Randy sighed. How was he going to explain breastfeeding?

"Trish is feeding Avery in a special way. Her breasts produce milk and that's what Avery eats." he explained. Lynsey rolled her eyes.

"That's gross! I'm telling Mommy she showed me her chest!" she whined. Randy walked out of the room. He was close to losing his temper.

There was a knock at the door. Randy glanced out the window and opened the door. Her best friend, Amy walked in. Her son, Damien was in a sling carrier attached to her chest.

"Hello, Randy!" she exclaimed. "Where's Trish?" Randy pointed towards the living room.

Trish was struggling to get her to latch on again. She was near tears. All she wanted was her baby to eat. Why was that so difficult? If she couldn't do something as simple as feed her daughter, how was she going to cope with potty training? Discussing sex? Was she cut out to be a mother?

"You okay?" Amy asked, sitting beside her best friend. She couldn't help but notice the tears running down her face.

"I can't get her to latch on again!" she exclaimed. Amy bit her lower lip, and glanced around the room. Her eyes fell upon a nursing pillow. Getting up, she grabbed the pillow and placed it on Trish's lap.

"Now, place her on the pillow and concentrate on getting her latched on." she explained. Trish reluctantly placed the baby on the pillow. Then, it became apparent Amy was right. When she didn't have to worry about dropping the baby, nursing was a lot easier.

"Thank you," Trish murmured. " I don't know why I was crying," Amy shook her head. She knew why.

"Postpartum depression. Your hormones are still out of whack because of Miss Avery." Amy replied. "You're going to be fine, once your hormones settle down," Trish sniffled and sighed.

She just hoped Amy was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm amazed at the response for this fic! Enjoy!

Jen


	4. The Dreaded 'C' Word

Adventures in Parenting

_The Dreaded 'C' Word_

Disclaimer: I only own Lynsey and Avery. I own no one else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does _you know what _run in your family?" Trish asked, pacing back and forth. Avery had started crying at ten-thirty. It was now twelve-thirty and the tiny infant had not stopped crying. Randy looked at her.

"I think Lynsey had colic," he said. She rolled her eyes. She had wanted to avoid saying the word. She was afraid if she said the word, it would make it true. "Go take a shower. I'll pace with her for a little bit," Grabbing a towel, Trish moved towards the bathroom.

It was Avery's first night home. Trish was unsure how she was going to handle three months of incessant crying. She loved her daughter, but her crying was high-pitched.

"When is SHE going to stop?" Lynsey asked, sticking her head out of her room. "I need my sleep," Trish rolled her eyes. Lynsey wasn't the only one.

"I don't know," Trish replied, entering the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and was able to steal ten minutes of quiet bliss. Then, she started crying. "I can't believe I'm happy to be away from my baby,"

She quickly changed into a clean pair of pajamas. She rushed into the bedroom. She found Lynsey whining over Avery's wailing.

"ALRIGHT!" she screamed. Lynsey stopped whining. Avery continued to wail, but she now had Randy's attention. "Young Lady, get your shoes on. Randy, please put Avery in her carseat. We are going out," Randy looked at her. Had she lost her mind? It was after midnight! Where could they possibly go?

"Are you feeling alright?" Randy asked. Trish looked at him.

"Maybe a nice long car ride will put both of them to sleep," she said, glaring at him. Gently, he placed Avery in her carrier. Then, he slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed downstairs.

"I'm not allowed out this late," Lynsey said, heisitantly. She had never heard Trish scream before and it had startled her.

"You'll be with us. I'm sure it's fine," Trish replied. She noticed that Lynsey got into her booster seat without a problem. She noticed that Lynsey hadn't begun to kick the back of her seat. She then realized she had startled the little girl.

"Where to?" Randy asked. Trish closed her eyes. Where could they go?

"Just drive," she said, trying to be heard over Avery's yowling. Randy placed his foot on the gas pedal and they were off.

Before long, Lynsey dozed off. Avery still cried, but her cries had softened to soft mewing. Trish smiled. She loved the almost silent car.

Randy was amazed. His wife had been right. Driving in the dark of night had lulled the children to sleep. Avery was peaceful. Lynsey was peaceful. She would make an excellent mother. He just knew it.

"Trish, how did you know this would work?" Randy asked, in a soft whisper. She shrugged.

"I had a hunch," she replied. "Hungry?" He shook his head. Then, his stomach rumbled involuntarily. She gazed over to him. "You're not hungry?"

"Okay, I am." he admitted, shaking his head. Trish glanced around. Her eyes fell on a roadside diner.

"Why don't we go there?" she asked. Randy glanced at her.

"Alright," He pulled off the road.

Small diners had character.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 is complete! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Sorry it's so short. There will be a longer chapter next time. I promise!

Read and review,

Jen


	5. 3 AM

Adventures in Parenting

_3 AM_

Disclaimer: As usual,I only own Avery and Lynsey. I own no one else. Song belongs to Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish groaned, trying to get comfortable. Her breasts were full and uncomfortable. Avery had finally fallen asleep. It wouldn't be long until the little girl would want her next feeding. Why was sleep so hard to come by?

Avery was colicky. That had become apparent after her first night home. Two days later, the baby still spent a good portion of the night crying. Trish and Randy were sleep-deprived. The only fool proof way to get her to sleep was driving. Yet, neither wanted to go out every night just to get her to sleep. That disturbed Lynsey as well. When Lynsey didn't sleep, she was brattier than usual.

Sitting up, she glanced over to Randy. Her husband was sound asleep. She couldn't figure out how she had gotten so lucky. He could have had any woman he wanted and yet, he had chosen her.

She was a mother. Even five days later, it still seemed surreal. She couldn't believe she had had a baby. She couldn't believe she now had a little girl that depended on her for everything. Had it really been just last week that she had been begging the baby to come out? Had she really been pregnant just last week?

Just as she had suspected, Avery began to snuffle softly. Trish gently picked her up and made her way over to the changing table. At Randy's insistence, they had put a changing table in their bedroom. He was afraid one of them would trip in the dark and injure themselves.

"All better," Trish cooed, fastening the diaper tape. Avery began to scream louder. Trish rolled her eyes. She knew what Avery was saying. She was saying 'Mom, I'm hungry and I'm gonna wail until I eat!'

Trish settled into a rocking chair. Undoing her shirt, she struggled to get Avery latched on. Once the baby did manage to get latched on, she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out in pain.

Breastfeeding was not coming easily to her. She had problems getting Avery to latch on every time. When she did get Avery latched on, it was a struggle to keep her latched on. Some feedings, she wasn't sure why she kept up at this. Bottles were easier. They didn't cause her pain.

Randy watched her from the bed. Trish was unaware that she was being watched. Quietly, she began to rock, struggling to cope with the pain. He could sense her discomfort and wished he could take the pain away from her.

"Oh, Avery," she murmured, rocking slowly. "I do this for you," Randy got up. She jerked her head back, startled that he was up.

"You okay?" he asked, watching her. She sighed. Where to begin?

"It hurts a little." she said. Randy gently kissed her cheek. He couldn't go through all she had been through. Women were tougher than men. He knew he couldn't have taken labor pains. He knew he couldn't handle the discomfort of breastfeeding.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, watching her. She nodded slowly.

"A bottle of water would be nice," she replied. Randy dashed downstairs. Rocking slowly, she glanced down at the soft, dark hair of her daughter. "Beautiful girl,"

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed being pregnant. She missed knowing she was sharing her body with a human. She missed being kept up by gentle kicking. She didn't miss the nausea, or the backaches. She just missed pregnancy.

Randy handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and took a long, cool sip. That was the best water she had ever tasted.

"My girls," Randy murmured, grinning. "Why did we name her Avery?" Trish looked at him.

"We named her Avery because (A) she didn't look like a Georgia and (B) I just loved the name!" she said. She glanced down at the baby. "I think Miss Avery fell asleep," She handed Randy the baby. Then, she managed to get comfortable again. "Ow," she murmured. He looked at her."What? I'm still getting used to these!" She gestured to her breasts.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" he asked. "I'll get the kids in the morning," She looked at him.

"How exactly do you plan to feed her?" she asked, smirking. This would be a good answer. He closed his eyes, and snorted.

"Alright, I didn't think of that one. I'll change her, and do the normal prefeeding routine," he said. He jumped, Avery beginning to wail. "You just fed her. What could it be?"

"She wasn't burped," Trish murmured. Randy picked her up, and gently began to pat her back. "You're going to want a rag," He glanced down at her.

"I'll be fine," he murmured. Then, Avery burped and proceeded to throw up on his shoulder. "Ugh," Trish snickered softly.

"Told you so! Why don't you go clean up? I've got the baby," she said, accepting Avery. Gently, she wiped the baby's mouth. "I tried telling Daddy," Avery hiccuped and cried. "I have an idea. Daddy used to play this to you when you were in my belly," She took a deep breath and began to sing. "Baby, you're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration," Glancing down, she noticed the baby was sound asleep.

Her mother was right.

Sometimes, a good lullaby was all that was needed to put a fussy baby down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I LOVE writing this story! Keep up your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

ENJOY!

Jen


	6. A Day Alone

Adventures in Parenting

_A Day Alone_

Disclaimer: I own no one except Avery and Lynsey!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does this ever get easier?" Trish asked, glancing over to Amy Reso, her best friend. "I really miss Avery!" Amy chuckled, reaching over and squeezing her best friend's hand.

"The first time I went out without Damien, I thought my world was coming to an end. I missed my Little Guy so much. Then, I realized a little alone time was good," Amy replied. That morning, Amy had pulled her out for a manicure and a pedicure. Trish had been reluctant to leave the baby, but Amy had convinced her a few hours alone would be wonders to her mental health. "How's Lynsey taking to Avery?"

"She hates her! If it wasn't for me and Randy keeping an eye on them together, Lynsey would hurt the baby every chance she got!" Trish said. "This is Avery's first time taking the bottle. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. If you don't want her having a bottle, we can drop by before we get lunch. We could even take her with us. Anything to make you more comfortable," Amy said. Trish nodded.

The next half hour flew by. Trish hated to admit it, but she had needed the manicure and the pedicure. She felt great, much better than she had been feeling. Being pampered had really helped her self-esteem, if only for an afternoon.

When they stopped at Trish's house, they found it in shambles. Avery was wailing...LOUDLY. Lynsey was screeching, bleeding profusely from a cut on the side of her leg. Randy was on the phone, probably trying to talk to the pediatrician or possibly Stacy.

"What happened?" Trish asked, picking up Avery. The baby still howled. Randy put up a finger, as if saying 'hold on'. "Amy, you may want to leave without me. I'm obviously needed here," Amy looked at her.

"Let's figure out what's going on here, and if worst comes to worst, I'll grab Damien and come with," Amy said. Trish nodded, sitting down. She managed to undue her shirt and get Avery latched on. She glanced up, Amy placing the nursing pillow down.

Randy hung up, and turned to Trish. He sighed, seeming flustered.

"Lynsey, we're going to the hospital," he said, causing the little girl to scream louder. "I was changing the baby in the bedroom. Lynsey came downstairs and somehow managed to unhook the latch on the knife drawer. She decided to play with a knife and accidentally cut herself. The doctor wants to look at it. It might need s-t-i-t-c-h-e-s," Trish groaned. Leave it to Lynsey to play with a knife and accidentally cut herself.

"I'm coming," Trish said. She looked at Amy. "Coming with?" Amy nodded.

"Sure. Why don't we take Avery's carseat out of the SUV, throw it in my van, stop at home, get Damien, and meet them at the hospital?" Amy asked. Trish nodded. That seemed okay. She glanced at Randy. He nodded. Amy ran out to the SUV.

"Did you call Stacy?" Trish asked. She may not have liked her, but she knew Stacy should know that Lynsey had gotten hurt.

"I'll do that, once we get Lynsey taken care of," he said. Trish gently unlatched Avery. The baby glanced up, furious at having her meal interrupted.

"Sorry, Babe. I promise you can finish in twenty minutes," Trish murmured. Avery began to wail. Trish gently strapped her into the carrier. Picking it up by the handle, she grabbed the full diaper bag.

"You okay?" Amy asked, glancing at the screaming baby. Trish nodded.

"I had to delatch her. I guess she's still hungry," she replied, attaching the carrier to the holster. She got into the front seat.

As they drove, Trish couldn't help but wonder how she would survive the rest of the month with Lynsey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much of an author's note. I apologize for it being so short. I was busy today!ENJOY!  
-Jen


	7. No More

Adventures in Parenting

_No More _

Disclaimer: I only own Avery and Lynsey. I own no one else!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish closed her eyes, manuevering through the narrow corridors of the medical building. She was loaded down with a diaper bag, her purse, the stroller and a tote bag. Lynsey was beside her. Avery was in the stroller.

"Why are we here?" Avery whined. Trish glanced down at her.

"You need your stitches checked. Avery needs a well-baby check. I'm killing two birds with one stone," Trish said. Lynsey's eyes widened. Trish closed her eyes. What a time to use a stupid analogy.

"We're killing birdies?" she asked. Trish sighed.

"No, we're not killing birds. All 'killing two birds with one stone' means is that I'm doing two things at once to save time. Taking Avery to the doctor for her well-baby check and you to get your stitches checked," Trish explained. Lynsey nodded.

"Oh," she said meekly. She walked up to the stroller, and poked Avery in the side of the head. Trish bit her lower lip in an effort to stop from yelling at her. Avery winced, and began to wail.

"Why did you do that?" Trish asked, grabbing Lynsey's arm. Lynsey glanced defiantly into Trish's eyes. "She's a baby! You could hurt her!" Lynsey rolled her eyes.

"So what? She takes all of Daddy's time!" Lynsey exclaimed. Trish tightened her grip on Lynsey's hand. The little girl struggled to get out of her grip. "Let go!"

"No." Trish said. "Everytime I let go, you hurt the baby." Lynsey wriggled, trying to get loose. Trish shook her head. "Young Lady, you are seven years old! She is seven days old! You have no right to hurt her. You could KILL her!" Lynsey dropped to the ground and started screaming. Trish grabbed the stroller and walked a few feet down the hall. Then, she picked up her cellphone and called Amy.

"Is Randy there?"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"IS RANDY THERE?"

"Yes. Where are you? What's all that noise?"

"DOCTOR'S OFFICE. LYNSEY POKED AVERY IN THE HEAD, AND I LOST MY TEMPER!"

"You can stop yelling. Here he is,"

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"I can't handle Lynsey. Get down to the doctor's office."

"Why?"

"I lost my temper when YOUR daughter poked the baby in the head,"

"Why is she screaming?"

"I yelled at her."

"Trish!"

"Your daughter is not going to hurt my baby,"

"Be there." He hung up.

Trish gently unhooked Avery from her carrier. She gently rubbed the baby's back. "You're alright, Baby," Avery still wailed. She glanced down the hall and watched Lynsey scream. Shaking, Trish began to cry. She hated living like this.

Didn't Randy realize how difficult Lynsey was? Didn't he realize how hard Trish was trying? She was physically exhausted. Avery barely let her sleep. When she did let her sleep, Lynsey would wake her by waking Daddy. Her body ached. She could barely breastfeed, without intense pain. Her body hadn't recovered from childbirth.

Why was he expecting her to be able to handle Lynsey?

"Trish, what happened?" Randy asked, holding Lynsey. Trish looked at him.

"I yelled at her! She hurt the baby," Trish replied. Randy sighed.

"It was a little poke, she was just curious!" Randy said, trying to justify his daughter's actions. Trish closed her eyes, and placed Avery in the stroller.

"Tell you what. Go home with your little brat. I am leaving...N-N-NOW!" she muttered angrily. Within minutes, she was on the phone with Amy. She would stay with them, until Randy came to his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bet no one saw that coming! Will Randy and Trish reconcil? Will Lynsey get her way and have her parents get back together? Stay connected for chapter 8 of Adventures in Parenting. Coming to a computer screen near you!

Jem


	8. The Mistake I made

Adventures in Parenting

_The Mistake I Made_

Disclaimer: I only own Lynsey, and Avery. I own no one else

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy had never realized how quiet the house was without Trish. She was the soul of the house. She made it lively. Without her, it was just a house, not a home.

"Daddy, does this mean you'll get back together with Mommy? SHE'S gone now," Lynsey said, coloring in her coloring book. Randy looked at her. She had seemed so innocent in the doctor's office. She had seemed like the injured party. Now, he realized he had been played.

"No, Lynsey. I'm not getting back together with your mother," Randy said. Lynsey crossed her arms over her chest. "I love Trish. She makes me whole. You don't have to like her, but you have to respect her," He couldn't believe he had been fooled by a seven-year-old.

Why had he been so naive? It didn't seem right.

"Why?" Lynsey asked. Randy sighed. When had she become so defiant? What had he missed?

"I love her. She makes me happy. Don't you want Daddy to be happy?" he asked. She nodded reluctantly. Daddy being happy was her number one priority.

Lynsey reluctantly got in the car. She hated seeing Daddy upset. She wanted him to be happy again.

Trish had been staying at Amy's house. She had spent most of her time in the bedroom, crying. She had also kept Avery with her. She had never been so miserable. All she wanted was to enjoy Avery's first weeks.

"Trish?" Amy asked, sticking her head in the room. Trish glanced up, slowly rocking the baby. "There's somebody downstairs who I think wants to see you,"

"Who?" Trish asked, confused. Amy shrugged.

"He said he was a concerned participant in Avery's life and he wants to see her and her mother at once," Amy replied. Rolling her eyes, Trish got out of bed. Clutching the baby, she wandered downstairs.

A sob caught in her throat. Standing at the bottom of the staircase was none other than Randy! Quickly, she rushed downstairs and into his arms.

Words could not describe how Trish felt, as she collapsed in his arms. All she knew was that she had missed his touch. She had missed his kisses. She had missed everything about him.

"Will you come home to me?" he asked. "Without you, I can't stand the house. Besides, I missed this little Monkey!" He took Avery from her.

"What about Lynsey? I can't deal with her!" Trish exclaimed. Randy sighed.

"I talked to Stacy, and we decided to put her into therapy. Maybe, talking to someone will help her anger." Randy said. Trish sighed. Should she go home? She had missed Randy. What could she do?

"Alright,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, I realize this chapter is very short. I've been busy, and concentrating on my other fic, Go On. Hope you enjoyed it!

-Jen


	9. Avery's First Birthday

Adventures in Parenting

_Avery's first birthday_

Disclaimer: I own Avery, and Lynsey. That's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish closed her eyes, glancing down at Avery. She couldn't believe the baby was a year old. It seemed like just yesterday they had brought her home from the hospital.

"Rand?" she called. Randy appeared beside her. Grinning, she gazed toward him. "Mind helping me? My back's killing me, and I don't want to put any more weight on myself,"

"You look like a pumpkin," Randy commented, picking Avery up. Trish rolled her eyes, lightly rubbing her belly.

Trish was six months pregnant with their second child, also a girl.

Gracen Elizabeth was due in approximately three months. She hadn't been planned, but none the less was a welcome surprise.

"How's Gracie?" Randy asked, gently rubbing her belly. Trish giggled.

"Jumpy," she replied, gently running her fingertip down Avery's palm. "Like her big sister,"

"Did you ever imagine we'd have them fifteen months apart?" Randy asked. Trish sighed.

"No, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. She grinned, watching Avery clap her chubby hands together. "What is it, Princess?"

She turned around to see her daughter pointing to Amy, Jason, and Damien. Like Trish, Amy was pregnant. "You see your boyfriend,"

Since Avery had become more toddler-like, she had become obsessed with Damien, who was two months older. They were the best of 'friends'. While Avery really didn't get along with other children, she somehow managed to get along perfectly with him.

"Have you started planning a wedding?" Amy teased, setting Damien down. It was a running joke that their children would get married. "Adrien can be the best man," She gently rubbed her swollen belly.

"And Gracie can be the matron of honor," Trish said. Lynsey ran in through the back gate. Technically, it was Stacy's month but Lynsey was insistent on being there for Avery's first birthday.

Since Trish had stormed out almost a year ago, Lynsey had finally learned to love and respect Trish. She had finally figured out that Trish was a lot more reliable than her real mother.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Trish!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Trish's swollen middle. Therapy had done her a world of good. The angry child was no more.

"Hello, Lynsey," Trish said. Her stepdaughter was a joy to be around when she wasn't angry.

"Hi, Gracie," Lynsey murmured, hugging Trish's belly. "Happy birthday, Avery!"

The party went well. The ice cream didn't melt. The punch kept chilled. It was essentially the perfect party.

A cake with one candle was presented to Avery. Trish couldn't help but cry. Her baby was getting so big. Before long, Avery wouldn't need her anymore.

"Avery!" Trish laughed, watching her daughter stick the heel of her foot into the cake. "I see it's a tradition in the Orton family," She glanced towards Randy and Lynsey.

"Damien fell asleep in his cake," Amy said, smoothing down her son's blonde hair.

"Cake..." Randy teased, kissing the sole of her foot. "Happy birthday, Princess,"

Trish chuckled, unable to believe the adventures parenting had taken her on. Then, she glanced down at her belly.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for more adventures... with her three girls.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, Adventures in Parenting is COMPLETE! This fic was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh, just a small trivia fact. Amy's sons, Damien and Adrien are named for the sons of Satan in 'The Omen' and the book form of 'Rosemary's Baby'

-Jen


End file.
